


On Loss and Darkness

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Battalion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Captains can Cry too, Clones speak Mando'a, Codex - Freeform, Dark Rooms do the tasty vibes, Depression, Dudes with Boobs, Genetics Tomfoolery, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multiple Authors, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Over Tagged, Postpartum Depression, Rexy requires the cuddles, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tears, Tex made the Beta Reader Sad, The Biggest Mood, The Painted Universe, Those days when you wake up early just to have time to lay there doing nothing, Torrent Company, dark themes, jessix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: Even Commanding Officers have their off-days.Working Title: What if Tup was a pillow?[Warnings in Notes]
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5385 | Tup & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	On Loss and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **This Fanfiction touches on a variation of Genetic Body Modification, Depression, Death, and Suicidal Implications. If you're uncomfortable with any of these topics, please move on to the next work in the series.**
> 
> TexWash takes full responsibility for the Cody and Rex works- Bass0w0n noped out of them like a bat out of hell.
> 
>  **A Note:** _These fics are core parts of The Painted Universe, a WIP for TexWash and Bass0w0n, and thus mentions many topics and augmentations that have yet to be explained._

Sometimes Rex regrets having subordinates. Other times- let’s be real, _Most times_ -he regrets having Ori’vode even more. Which brings him to his current situation.

Most Shinies had heard the stories going around about Wolffe and Fox’s “tiddies”, but Rex has seen them first hand. They’re nothing. Well, not _nothing_ , they’ve obviously got the pecs to flaunt in that di’kut shirt Sinker made with the chest cut out- it’s just... 

Rex had a _different view_ when his shirt was off.

Nothing was wrong, of course, his genetics were simply a different cocktail when compared to the older batches. It’s not his fault that things _happened_ after a quick fling with Cody, they didn’t know any of that was possible- but that was in the past, and they actually had a steady thing going.

Anyway.

He longed for the days when he could sleep on his chest, it was one little luxury that all beings overlooked with a passing glance. Rex was currently starfished smack in the middle of his bunk, taking up as much space as possible on the, frankly, minuscule cot. Staring up at the ceiling. _How long would it take for Kix to come and get him, today?_

Very few people actually knew. After all, it’d only been three months since the loss. Three months since Cody appeared on his ship, without a word, and just held him while the tears fell. The only people to have a clue were, of course, Cody, Kix, and Jesse.

_The reasoning behind it would remain a closely guarded secret, as long as any of them lived._

Rex debated on the energy required to shift in bed enough to pull down his shirt, it’d ridden up his stomach from mused sleep. _He can leave it, for now, his shift doesn’t start for another few hours._ The lines of the ceiling crossed in familiar patterns, giving Rex’s eyes a show to follow. _He hadn’t known them, but he missed them._ His vision started to blur.

The door slid open, shining light into the depressing depths of his room- Rex did not stir.

“Captain?” _That’s not Kix or Jesse._ He blinked a couple of times, bribing his thoughts to come back to the present. “Sir, may I come in? Kix sent me to check on you?” The Trooper was closer than before, if only by a step or two. _They sounded young, someone Kix would send would only be Torrent, so who?_ Rex really didn’t have the energy to even tilt his head to check, must be a really bad day, then.

“Ori’vod?” _Tup. Of course, Kix sent their company Vod’ika, who else._

“Just close the door, Vod’ika” Rex’s voice rattled with sleep, even though he’d been awake for hours. He closed his eyes as the small room plunged back into inky black, Tup’s quiet steps padding across the floor. _He’d taken off his shoes._

“Rex,” the whisper floated gently next to him with the soft brush of fluffed hair. _He must not be on duty, then. Tup’s hair is down._ Rex felt a quiet stream slip away from his eye; he hadn’t realized when the tears started.

“I’ll be okay.” It didn’t even sound convincing to himself, as Rex’s voice choked ever-so-slightly on the words. Tup seemed to agree, nudging slightly at Rex’s shoulder. Hearing the unsaid demand, Rex somehow found the mechanical power to maneuver himself closer to the wall against the cot, effectively worsening the revealed skin from the shirt.

Tup had scooted himself up onto the mattress, tucking himself around Rex’s form, basically inviting the Captain to use him as a stuffed animal- in this state, that’s not something Rex would turn down. Especially not from _his_ Vod’ika.

For the next hour, Rex and Tup simply clung to each other. Tup could see his Older Brother was in pain from something he didn’t understand. He didn’t know Rex’s mind is weeping for what it’d lost, for the pure indulgent joy of having an idea of an _Ad’ika_ holding with him. 

_Both for a future where nothing could make them share tears again._

###### 

_When asked later, by Kix, how the Captain was, Tup simply responded “Sad, but we’ll be okay. We’ll have each other’s backs” with a small smile. He never mentioned what’d happened in there, nor anything he may have seen or felt in the darkness. Captain Rex was his Ori’vod, and sometimes secrets needed to be kept. No matter how much Dogma muttered about regulations._

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Mando'a Translations:_   
>  **
> 
> Di'kut- Stupid/Idiot  
> Ori'vod[e]- Older Sibling[s]/Brother[s]/Sister[s]  
> Shinies- Slang term for Inexperienced/Fresh Soldiers  
> Vod[e]'ika- Younger Sibling[s]/Brother[s]/Sister[s]  
> Ad- Child/Son/Daughter [ending ika added for term of endeerment]


End file.
